No Going Back
by Boo112
Summary: Carla is back-on the Street and Peter's having a hard time of it...But as the 2 of them get friendly again, can Peter stay loyal to Toyah!
1. Chapter 1

To say Carla was shocked when she saw Peter again was an understatement. She knew through her contact with Roy that he was back on the street, yet somehow, she didn't expect to bump into him as soon as she did.

He really did look well, and very content with his life, he had that little bounce his step that always disappeared when he was stressed or down. But Carla could see straight through that...It may have been a few years, but Carla knew Peter, and as he wandered away she just knew that something was up. There was just something in his eyes, that innocent puppy look...And it was certainly more than just the shell shock from seeing her again...

Later on that evening, Carla had finally managed to escape the clutches of her family and Roy for a while and so she headed out to enjoy some time by herself. As much as she loved being around her family again, she already missed the freedom of doing what she wanted, when she wanted.

She was just heading past the Rovers when she spotted Peter coming out of the pub looking a bit fed-up with life as he sighed heavily.

"Cheer Up it can't be that bad." Carla said, shooting Peter a friendly smile as she walked over to him.

"Owh I dunno, it sometimes feels like it." Peter replied, quite downcast.

"Ah there it is, the same old Peter Barlow whine." Carla teased.

"Hey that's not fair you have no idea what's going on in my life at the moment." Peter defended himself.

"Then tell me." Carla told-him calmly.

Peter paused and looked-at Carla for just a moment.

"N-n-nooo I don't think that's such a good idea Carla do you?!" Peter questioned nervously, wanting to stay loyal to Toyah and knowing just how easily he could fall back into Carla's arms. Especially when she was being so kind to him when he hardly deserved-it from her.

"Well, don't say I didn't offer." Carla said as she began to walk away.

Peter watched her get further and further away and frowned sadly.

"Carla wait!" He suddenly called-out.

Carla stopped-in her tracks and turned around.

"What is it?!" Carla asked-him softly.

Peter walked-over to her. "So how have you been anyway?!" He asked with a small smile.

"Ahhh, I could be better, I could be worse, ya know?!..." Carla trailed-off as they walked along the Street together, past the flat which they once lived-in together.

"Yeah I know...Listen, I don't know how Toyah will feel about you being back." Peter gently warned-her.

"Yeah I am aware of that. But she needn't worry, I've not come back to steal-ya...Far from it. Look Peter, I'm here to see my family over Christmas, but there's no reason why we can't be friendly is there?! I mean, the past is in the past and all of that cheesy rubbish." Carla giggled. "No going back."

"Yeah...I'd really like that Carla..." Peter replied.

"So, now that I've cheered you up a little bit...Dya wanna tell-me what's wrong or not?!" Carla asked.

"Truth is Carla I came outside to stop myself from drinking..." Peter trailed-off sadly as they walked along together.

"Owh Peter...Another drink could kill-ya, come-on you know that." Carla told-him, sympathetically but firmly at the same time.

"Yeah I know that Carla...But it's been a tough old Christmas." Peter said.

"Why?! What's going on?" Carla asked.

"It's Susan...I recently found-out a bit more about her death...And how she could have survived...I also discovered that Susan's death is the reason I'm an alcoholic." He confided-in his ex-wife, becoming tearful he did-so.

"Owh Peter...I'm sorry..." She replied-as they stopped walking and stood opposite each-other as she comfortingly stroked his arm, he had always been sensitive about his Mum's and his Sister's deaths, so she knew that this would have hit him particularly hard.

"It's okay...I just don't feel like I can hold it all in for much longer." Peter said, his breathing heavy as his chest tightened and he became close to tears.

"Then talk to Toyah." Carla encouraged-him.

"No Carla, you don't understand, you don't understand what I did..." Peter cried, thinking-of what had happened with Billy.

"Peter, come-on you're talking-in riddles now. Whatever it is, you need to tell Toyah okay?!" Carla told-him firmly.

"I know, I know I do, but I'd be risking everything if I told her, my whole future, my unborn child, my livelihood...It's all with Toyah." Peter said.

"But you're risking all of that by not telling her..." Carla warned-him. "Come on Peter, you know what lies did to our relationship...And yours and Leanne's for that matter...But you can break that cycle with Toyah...And this is your chance to do just that Peter." Carla said.

"Alright...I'll try okay?! Peter replied. "But right now, Adam needs me. This stuff about Susan has messed him up too."

"Poor Lad..." Carla trailed-off.

"He tried to take an overdose." Peter confided. "He's okay tho...Luckily, he just passed-out briefly before Daniel found-him."

"Then you really do need to be with him. Go and be with your nephew Peter." Carla said, completely calmly. Peter could see how much calmer she was nowadays, and how she seemed-so much more level-headed than she had been ever before. He liked seeing this side-of Carla. He really did.

"Wait, we haven't talked about you...I really am rubbish at this "being friendly" thing aren't I?!" Peter frowned.

"Ah we can talk about me another time, now go and be with Adam." Carla told-him.

"But there might not be another-time, it if you're only here for Christmas." Peter worried.

"Peter!" Carla said with a laugh as she raised her voice slightly-at him. "Stop this, we've both got more important things to worry about. Especially you, now off ya go." Carla said and Peter finally walked-off towards Adam's flat.

As she watched-him go, Carla smiled. He was a decent man deep-down, but she just so wished that she could help him. It wasn't her place anymore though, and she had to remember that. Besides, she had other priorities nowadays...

Meanwhile, Peter was just heading over to Adam's flat, but he couldn't stop thinking about Carla. There was clearly something-up with her that she wasn't going-to talk-to him about. But she once would have and this upset Peter a little-bit. However, Peter also had other priorities at the moment...And as he rang the bell for Adam's flat he took a deep breath-in and out and tried-to out Carla to the back-of his mind for a little-while...But that was easier said than done...


	2. Chapter 2

**_Okay okay so you guys have convinced me to do more on this fic…For a few reasons…_**

 **** ** _1 - I honestly only expected 2 or 3 Reviews at best, so to have 5 is just amazing._**

 **** ** _2 - Carla & Peter are just adorable and writing 1 chapter just didn't seem enough! _**

******_3 - I give-in far too easily!_**

 ** _I'm gonna try and write chapters in bulk but once the New Year kicks-in and the normal routine returns, uploads may slow down 'cos of work etc…But I will try to keep-on uploading._**

A week or so later, and Carla & Peter had only seen each-other in passing. But they had both had each-other on their minds….Mostly worried about the other.

That afternoon, Carla & Michelle entered the Rovers both in jolly moods after a good-day spent shopping together.

Toyah was stood behind the bar, and it's safe to say that her face fell as soon as she saw them enter the pub.

"Hiya Love." Carla said happily, she had no bad intentions over Peter, she was just glad that they could be friendly with each-other, even after everything.

"Hi…" Toyah said nervously.

"Peter not in?!" Carla asked, innocently.

"Why do you want to know?!" Toyah replied, getting rather-defensive.

Carla gave Toyah a worried-look and was just about to say-something when Michelle intervened.

"A glass of white and an orange juice please Toyah love." Michelle requested.

"Sure, I'll bring them over." Toyah said, wanting rid-of them as soon as possible.

"Awh thanks Love." Carla said happily as the 2 friends then wandered-over-to a table together.

Toyah whispered under her breath as they walked-away. "Love. Don't call-me Love." She muttered-to herself as Peter appeared behind-her.

"Have I just caught-you talking to yourself?! First sign of madness that." Peter joked.

Toyah turned-to face Peter as she made Carla's & Michelle's Drinks.

"Well I must be totally mad then 'cos I've been doing-it for years." Toyah said, not wanting Peter to catch-onto her jealousy.

"Yeah and you're with me, owh yeah you're definitely mad." Peter chuckled-as he leaned-in and kissed Toyah on the lips.

Carla & Michelle were sat not so far away, and even though Carla wasn't that bothered about Toyah & Peter's relationship, she still couldn't seem-to stop herself from looking-over as the couple-kissed.

"They seem happy." Carla told Michelle as she sipped-at her orange-juice.

"Yeah I suppose they are…" Michelle trailed-off, she didn't really have much to do with Peter or Toyah nowadays.

"It's a bit-odd tho…Peter Barlow running the Rovers of all places…" Carla giggled.

"Yeah well he seems to be pretty chilled-out nowadays…I don't think he's had a drink since your split a few years back…" Michelle said, almost surprised-by this fact.

"Well good for him." Carla replied with a smile.

"It's weird you know…You being-so chill with him…It's not like you to be sooo…Forgiving." Michelle said.

"Ahhh life's too short Michelle…And the past is the past…And I'd rather leave-it there…" Carla said.

"It's still weird-tho…You're being far too nice…" Michelle said with a giggle.

Peter & Toyah had been busy serving drinks to other customers whilst Carla & Michelle were talking but it had now calmed-down a little-bit and so they were just stood-there together as Peter leaned forward with his elbows against the bar and his face cupped-into his hands.

He glanced around the pub, trying not-to look-at Carla as he didn't want to appear weird, or give any reason for Toyah to be jealous…That said, he hadn't exactly told Toyah about his and Carla's conversation the other-night. He didn't see the need-in giving her a reason-to worry when there weren't any…

However, his eyes kept finding themselves back-on Carla as he noticed something…She was drinking Orange Juice and Michelle had a white-wine…

'Carla Connor drinking Orange Juice?! Something's up.' Peter thought-to himself.

"You alright Sweetheart?!" Toyah asked Peter as she placed her hand-onto his back.

"Yeah…" Peter trailed-off.

"What you thinking about?!" Toyah said, as she joined-him in leaning-against the bar.

"Well actually I was just thinking how weird it was that Carla's got an orange juice when Michelle's drinking wine…It's not like her." Peter said, intrigued.

"Dya think she could-be pregnant?!" Toyah suggested. _'At least that might put Peter-off going back-to her if she-is…'_ She thought-to herself.

"I dunno Love…Maybe." Peter replied-as he stood-up properly then moved-across to start clearing the bar and Toyah headed-out to the back.

A short-while later, Carla came-up to the bar to order more drinks for herself & Michelle.

"Same again please." She told Peter.

"More orange juice?!" Peter questioned.

"Yeah what about-it?!" Carla asked.

"It's just not like you that's all…Especially when you're with Michelle." Peter said.

"And who's to say you know what's 'like me' anymore Peter?!" Carla said, and there was a short-pause before she spoke-again. "Anyway, how are you holding-up, after our chat last-week?!" She asked-him, remembering that he wasn't in too great a place when she had spoken-to him last-week.

Peter paused-to think about his response. "I'm okay." He said.

"Lies." Carla said, seeing straight through-him.

"Owh and you're being so open with me about the orange-juice…" Peter replied. "So come-on, who's the lucky fella?!" He laughed-as he made Carla's & Michelle's Drinks.

"Peter…" Carla said, a little-awkwardly.

"How far gone?!" He asked-again, busying himself with pouring Carla's orange juice.

"Peter I'm not pregnant." She told-him seriously. Having once mis-carried his baby, Carla thought that Peter deserved-to know that much of the truth at the very-least.

"Owh…" Peter trailed-off a little awkwardly. "I'm sorry I just…" He said, not finishing his sentence.

"I know…" Carla re-assured-him as he placed the drinks infront-of Carla. "Anyway, thanks for these." She said before heading-back-to Michelle.

Later-on that night, Peter was sat-on the sofa in their living-room thinking about Carla. If she wasn't pregnant then why wasn't she drinking alcohol?! And why was she acting so shifty about-it?! Peter thought-to himself.

Peter nearly jumped-out of his skin when Toyah entered the room, his hand shooting straight-to his chest.

"Are you alright Love?!" Toyah asked with a chuckle.

"Yeah sorry I was just lost in thought that's all…" Peter trailed-off quietly.

"About-me I hope?!" Toyah teased-as she joined-him-on the sofa.

Peter looked-at Toyah, looking totally lost.

"Are you sure you're alright?!" Toyah asked-him once-again as she placed-her hand onto his cheek.

"Yeah sorry Love, I'm just a…Well I've just had a bit of a day-of it that's all and my head hurts…" Peter told Toyah.

"Well have the evening-off then. Me and Sarah can manage out the front." Toyah told-him, wrapping her arms around-him.

"Are you sure?!" Peter asked.

"Yeah of-course, listen are you sure you're okay?! Ya know, what with Carla being back-on the Street and everything?!" Toyah questioned, hoping he didn't take-her concerns in the wrong-way.

Peter slowly ran his hand through Toyah's hair. "Listen love, you've got absolutely nothing to worry about okay?!" Peter re-assured her before embracing-her with a cuddle as he worried about Carla.

 _ **Please Review!**_


	3. Chapter 3

The following day was the day that Billy was released from hospital. To say Peter was nervous would have been once massive understatement, but at the same time, he was confident from what his Dad had said, that Billy was going-to keep quiet about everything.

Peter was sat-at the dining-table eating some cereal for breakfast as Leanne rushed about getting Oliver ready, Simon had already gone-to school but Eva was also pottering around, getting herself ready for the day.

Toyah entered the room, chirpy as ever, she always was a morning person and wrapped her arms around Peter from behind, leaning down to greet-him with a kiss on the cheek.

"Alright Love?!" Peter said quietly.

"Yeah are you?!" Toyah smiled, still cuddling him, she was all-over him this morning.

"Yep…" Peter trailed-off, wanting to move-on.

"We could uh…Go back to bed for a little while if you wanted." Toyah said-to Peter quietly in his ear.

"Urm…Sorry Love I can't…I've urh…I've got things I need-to do…" Peter said as he stood-up and went to put his now empty breakfast bowl into the sink.

"Owh…What kind-of things?!" Toyah asked.

"I dunno, this, that…The other…" Peter replied-before heading-out to behind the bar to get the pub ready for the day ahead.

"Hmmm." Toyah said, a little disappointed-as she was looking-froward to having some extra-time alone with Peter this morning. Leanne entered the room with Oliver in her arms just as Peter left.

"What's up with you?!" Leanne asked, noticing the frown appear onto Toyah's face.

"Did you see that?! Peter just turned-down a morning in bed with me." Toyah said.

"By 'eck is he feeling alright?!" Leanne chuckled.

"Exactly…He's always up for…Well…That…And I'm not so fussed that he said no, but he's been a bit distracted recently and I wanna know why…" Toyah said, concerned for her Partner.

Meanwhile, Carla was sat-on the sofa in Roy's flat, she wasn't feeling so great this morning so Roy had kindly agreed-to look after-her, ever the doting Father-Figure to Carla.

"Shouldn't we be ringing the Doctors?!" Roy said, concerned for her health.

"No Roy…" Carla sighed, a little fed-up of his constant going's-on but she knew that he meant well. Roy shot her a sad-look as she sighed-at him and Carla felt-bad. "Look, I'll be fine. I just need-to sleep."

"You need a transplant." Roy reminded-her. "This isn't going-away Carla." He said. "Anyway, listen, I'm just popping-to Dev's, can I get you anything?!"

"Ooo I'll come with ya, I need-some fresh-air…" Carla said, almost bouncing-to her feet it gave her cabin-fever, being stuck-in the same four-walls all day.

"Now I thought you said you needed-to sleep?!" Roy questioned-her.

"Yeah, but that was before you mentioned going-out anywhere." Carla explained-as she walked-over-to Roy and linked-arms with him. "Let's go Royston!" She said, laughing-at herself as she did-so.

Out-on the Street, Eileen had just brought Billy home from the hospital. She was helping-him on his crutches as they headed-down the Street.

"So, happy to be coming-home?!" Eileen asked-him.

"Yeah I guess-so…Listen, thanks for letting-me stay-at yours." Billy said.

"Owh it's no trouble Billy, besides, I'm just thankful that you're alive." Eileen replied, just as Peter came-out-of the Rovers, however, as soon as he saw Billy, he quickly turned-around and tried-to pretend that he was walking the other-way.

"Listen Eileen, I think I'm gonna hop-along to the shop, try and feel a little-bit normal again." Billy said.

"Okay, well dya want-me to come-with ya?!" She asked-him.

"No thanks. I think I can manage by myself." He replied.

Eileen then headed-into her house and shut the down behind-her as Billy hopped-on down the Street on his crutches after Peter.

"Oy, Peter!" Billy called-as Peter turned-to look-at him. "A quick word please." He said, ushering Peter to the corner of the Street.

"What dya want?!" Peter asked.

"You don't need-to worry, your Dad made-it crystal clear that I'm to keep quiet about what happened." Billy told-him firmly.

"Too Right you should. Listen Billy, I might not like-ya…Infact, since finding-out that you could have saved Susan, I hate-ya with all my heart…But we both know full-well that you falling-off that cliff had nothing-to do with me." Peter told-him, being deadly-serious.

"Apart from the fact that you were the reason I was there in the first place." Billy argued.

"Yeah but moved the var away from the edge didn't I?! You were the one who was stupid enough to stand near the edge and slip now leave-me alone." Peter said with a huff before walking-away from the man who he hated the most right now.

A few minutes later, as he kept-on walking, he spotted Carla & Roy in the distance coming-out-of Dev's Shop.

"You should let-me carry those for you." Roy said, referring-to Carla's bags of shopping which she was currently struggling-to hold.

"No, Roy…I'll be fine…" Carla said as she shuffled the bags around to try and balance the weight-of them equally. "Ow!" She suddenly called-out, before two-of the bags split-open and spilt everything everywhere.

"Carla! Are you okay?!" Roy asked, as she was clearly in some-pain as she clutched her stomach.

"No." Carla replied, trying-to hold-back tears.

Roy wrapped his arms around Carla lovingly. "Come-on love, we'll clear this up and then I'm taking you home to rest."

Peter watched from a distance as Roy embraced Carla. She looked-in pain and Roy seemed-to know why…He was intrigued. Something was going-on and he needed-to know what-it was and fast.

Managing-to pull-himself together, Peter then jogged-over to help Roy to grab everything that had fallen to the ground when Carla's bags

"Here, let me help-me help you with that Roy." Peter said kindly as he crouched-down and began-to pick some things-up.

"It's not all gonna fit in the bags, not now 2 of them are split." Carla said.

"Then I'll go and grab some more from Dev." Roy said before looking-at Carla. "Don't go anywhere." He told-her firmly then headed back into the shop.

"Thanks Peter." Carla said genuinely and Peter stood-up, both-of his hands full with groceries.

"That's quite alright Love." Peter replied with a friendly smile but it soon turned-into a look-of concern. "Carla, what's up?! I mean, tell-me if it's none-of my business, but why were you in pain just then?!" He asked-her, worriedly.

"In pain did you say?! I wasn't in pain." Carla denied.

"Carla come-on, I was only a couple-of hundred yards away, I could see-ya…" Peter told-her.

"Well if you can lie-to me then I can lie-to you." Carla said, cheekily as Roy then re-appeared with some more carrier-bags.

"Here we are." Roy said, preparing the bags for Peter as he placed-all of the groceries into the new bags.

"Thanks again Peter." Carla said.

"Anytime." Peter replied, but just as he began-to walk-off, he bumped-into Billy again.

Peter just froze and stared-at him for a couple-of seconds, as Billy glared-at him, before walking-away-in silence.

Carla witnessed this frosty exchanged-as she walked-back home with Roy. _'What was that all about?!'_ She thought-to herself.

Back-inside Roy's flat and Roy decided-to come and sit-on the sofa with Carla for a bit.

"You & Peter seem-to be on good-terms." Roy said kindly as Carla snugged-herself-up in the blankets that Roy had given-to her.

"Yeah, yeah we are." Carla replied.

"Well considering everything that happened with Tina I think that's very admirable. No-one would blame you if you still held a vendetta against him." Roy told-her.

"Yeah I know that…But certain life-events Roy, have made-me realise that life's too short to hold grudges…Not even against Peter Barlow. He made one almighty mistake…Which because-of my idiot brother, cost-him 3 Months of his life falsely imprisoned…But he's a good-guy underneath-it all…" Carla explained-to Roy.

"Owh I don't doubt-it…Hayley never seemed-to have an issue with him…And so I don't either…But…Don't go falling-in love with him again will-you?!" Roy said.

"Alright Daddio I won't…" Carla chuckled, he really was such a Father-Figure to her.

A while later and Peter was now out-the back-of the Rovers smoking a fag, trying-to calm himself down after seeing Billy, but he was also stressed-out worrying about Carla now aswell.

After a few-minutes, Toyah came outside. "Owh so you are back. Are you hiding from me or something?!" She asked.

"No Love…Just needed some space that's all." He said-as he took another drag-of his cigarette.

"Are you alright?!" Toyah asked-him, concerned.

"Yeah…Why wouldn't I be?!" Peter lied.

Toyah walked-over-to Peter and placed her hands onto his shoulders.

"I Dunno…You just seem-to have a lot going-on up here at the moment." Toyah said, pointing-to his head as she did-so. "And as much as I would like-to be able to read-your mind-at times Peter, I can't…" She continued, before pausing for a few seconds as she looked-him-in the eyes. "You can talk-to me ya know?!" She said.

"I know Love." Peter replied. _'No I can't…'_ He thought-to himself. _'Cos one-of the things is a family secret and the other, you'd go crazy at me for even mentioning-her name.'_

"I love you…Dya know that?!" Toyah tried-to re-assure-him.

"I know…" Peter replied, finishing his cigarette before chucking-it into an ash-tray and heading-towards the door to go-back inside, however, Toyah stopped-him as she placed-her hand onto his chest.

"Oy." Toyah said softly, playing with the material of his jumper.

"What?!" He asked.

"Come-Here you." She said, kissing-him on the lips before hugging-him tightly.

 ** _Please Review!_**


	4. Chapter 4

A couple-of days later and Carla was just wandering-down the Street, she was heading-over to the Factory to meet Aidan there to talk business. However, as she headed-over there she bumped-into Peter who seemed-so much in his own little-world that he barely noticed Carla and almost sent her flying backwards as he accidentally barged into her, but luckily she managed-to keep her balance.

"Woaaahhh!" Carla said.

"Owh…Sorry…" Peter said, trying-to walk-on, quite obviously not in a great-mood.

"Owh, Sorry?! Is that it?!" Carla said, imitating Peter.

Peter stopped-in his tracks and just looked-at Carla blankly, almost a little-lost.

"Hey, what's up with you?!" Carla asked-him, concerned.

"Sorry, I was just in my own little world, that's all…" Peter tried-to explain.

"Yeah you're telling-me…Why the big-rush?!" Carla asked, she could read Peter like a book.

"I…Urm…" Peter stuttered, before he sighed…Why was he so tense?! This was Carla after-all, he might aswell be honest. "I'm sorry…I'm actually on my way-to a meeting…" He explained.

"Okay…Just keeping yourself-on track-or is there more to it than that?!" Carla asked-him.

"There's just a lot going-on at the moment…That's all…And my head's all in a mess…" Peter said, sighing and looking-down.

"Okay…So what's 'a lot'?!" Carla asked-him.

"I dunno…" Peter replied.

"Well is it Toyah?!" Carla suggested, innocently trying-to get to the bottom-of his problems.

"Owh you would jump straight-to Toyah wouldn't you?!" Peter snapped, spitefully.

"Owh Peter, I didn't mean-it like that." Carla said, feeling-bad.

"Me & Toyah are fine…Great infact…It's just…Other stuff…" Peter tried-to explain-to Carla.

"Okay, well I ain't no mind reader so I'll let you get to your meeting…" Carla paused. "You are going to a meeting right?!" She double-checked.

"Yeah…Yeah of-course I am…" Peter re-assured-her.

"Okay, well make-it count alright?!" Carla told-him, before heading-off to the factory.

Back-inside The Rovers, Billy had just hopped-in on his crutches with Eileen alongside him.

"Billy! How're you doing?!" Toyah said as she approached-him from the bar, she was pleased-to see him up and about, little-did she know his business with Peter and how that had lead-to him falling from the cliff-tops.

"Ah not too bad I suppose…" Billy trailed-off, unsure what Toyah knew about the whole situation but knowing that Eileen knew absolutely nothing. "Is Peter in?!" He asked, curiously.

"No he's not…" Toyah trailed-off, she was a little-worried that Peter seemed-to be attending so many AA Meetings at the moment, and in Toyah's mind, Carla being back-on the scene was no coincidence to that.

"How dya find-it with Carla being back?!" Eileen asked.

"Owh she's nice enough…Not to mention totally glamorous!" Toyah replied happily, as cautious as she was about Carla & Peter's previous relationship, she couldn't deny how amazing Carla looked, just her very-presence drew everyone's attention to her, she couldn't blame Peter for one being attracted-to her.

"Bit weird though isn't it?! What with…Carla & Peter's history?!" Eileen said, inquisitively.

"Nah not really…I mean, Peter's filled-me in on his affair with Tina and everything that happened after that…As did Leanne nearer the time…Sounded pretty horrendous on both their parts…I somehow don't think there would-be any going-back now…Besides, they've both moved-on and me & Peter couldn't be happier." Toyah said, I mean if she was honest she was a little concerned now that Carla was back, but she trusted Peter and if the worst came to the worst and they did get back together, she had every confidence that Peter would tell her instead-of having an affair.

A while later, and Carla & Roy had now met-up at the Bistro to have some lunch together. As they sat-down, Roy started the conversation.

"So I saw you talking-to Peter Barlow earlier…" Roy inquired.

"And?!" Carla replied with a shrug-of the shoulders.

"And you'd do well to take my advice and steer clear-of him…Besides he's happy with Toyah and in your condition you don't need the stress-of an affair with a recovering alcoholic." Roy told-her firmly, ever the Father-Figure in her life.

"An Affair?!" Carla questioned. "With Peter Barlow?!" She added. "In my condition?!" She said, a little-shocked. "Well if I wanted-to be judged I would have gone-to court…"

"I'm sorry Carla, I'm just…Protective-over you that's all…And I really think you ought-to tell your family about your condition before it's too late…" Roy advised-her.

"But Roy…Once I tell them, the secret's out…Everybody will know…Including Peter." Carla said, worriedly.

"But would everyone knowing really be such a bad-thing?!" Roy questioned. "I just want-you to get the help that you need Carla."

"I know…I know you do…" Carla said, reaching-over the table and taking a hold-of Roy's hand and then giving-it a gentle squeeze. "And I know that you mean-well Roy, but…I just need-to do this in my own time okay?! I need-to do this my way." She told-him gently.

"But that's what Hayley said, and look how that turned-out." Roy worried.

"I've got liver-failure not cancer Roy." Carla replied.

"But you could still die from it if left untreated…" Roy said.

" **Could** Roy… **Could** …Honestly you need-to stop worrying about-me…It'll giving-ya wrinkles…" Carla joked, and this did make Roy chuckle a little-bit.

Later-on that day and Peter had now arrived-home from his meeting.

"Hiya Love!" He called-to Toyah as he wandered-into the living-room.

"Hey You, how was your meeting?!" She answered, concerned for him as she rubbed her hand down his arm.

"It was good…Yeah it really helped." Peter replied.

"Well I am very glad-to hear-it, I was worried about you this-morning, you left-in a right-old-state…" Toyah said.

"Yeah sorry about that Love, I've just got a lot-on at the moment, that's all." Peter said with a sigh as he sat-himself-down-onto the sofa, and Toyah joined-him, curling-upto his side.

"Well, what's a lot?! What kind-of things?!" She asked-him.

"Owh just family stuff…" He trailed-off.

"Which I am virtually part-of…I mean, I know I'm not strictly a Barlow, but surely I've got-a right-to know what's going-on if it's going-to have an affect on you?!" Toyah questioned.

Peter paused for a few-seconds. He didn't know whether to tell Toyah about what had happened with Billy or not. It would just unravel a whole can of worms which he was just about managing-to hold-in right-now…If he were to let-them out…He would-be scared…Scared that no-one would believe-him, and scared that he would drink again.

"Owh…It's nothing important Love…I'm just worried about me Dad…And then there's Daniel, Adam and Tracy…I mean, is there anyone that I don't need to worry about?!" Peter said, covering his real-concerns up.

"Me. You don't have to worry about me." Toyah said with a kind-smile.

"And you're truly okay with Carla being back-on the scene?! I mean…Dya trust-me?!" Peter asked.

"I trust-you. After everything that happened with your Dad and crazy Chloe…I could never doubt you again unless I knew for sure." Toyah told-him, planting a soft-kiss onto his cheek.

Later-on that evening, and Carla was now in the Rovers with Michelle. As they wandered-over to the bar together, they were greeted-by Toyah, closely followed-by Peter.

"Hiya Ladies, what can I get-ya?!" Toyah asked-them both.

"2 white wines please." Carla ordered and Toyah went-to go and make their drinks.

"Hey, what happened-to you not-drinking?!" Michelle asked, she still didn't know the true-reason, she thought-it was just some fad-diet that Carla was on, if only she knew the truth…

"Owh come-on 'Chelle one glass ain't gonna hurt…" Carla said as Toyah re-appeared with 2 glasses.

"Yeah and how many times have I said that in the past?!" Peter chuckled.

"There you go Ladies, I'll leave Peter to sort out the monies." Toyah said, placing the 2 glasses of white-wine onto the bar and then headed-across the bar to the next customer.

"You go and sit-down 'Chelle I've got these." Carla said as Michelle took the 2 glasses-over to a nearby booth, watching Carla & Peter closely-as she sat-down.

"Should you really be behind the bar after this morning?!" Carla asked Peter, concerned

"I'm fine now, the meetings really help." Peter replied.

"Well I hope they help enough Peter. You've put enough women through your drinking…And Toyah don't deserve-it." She told-him firmly.

"I know…" He trailed-off whilst he sorted-out Carla's payment.

"I mean-it Peter…" Carla said whilst leaning-in a little-closer to speak quietly. "Besides, I don't think I could hack-it…Seeing you fall-off the wagon again…One more drink could kill-you Peter…Don't do it." She finished before heading-back over-to Michelle.

Peter watched-as she walked-away. He was so confused.

 _'_ _Why was she so bothered about my health?!'_ He thought to himself. _'She has no reason to worry about-me nowadays…And why is she supposedly not drinking but sneaking the odd glass-in?!…And then there was the shopping-bag incident the other-day…She was clearly in pain…'_

"You alright Darlin'?!" Toyah asked, coming-up behind-him and placing her hands-onto his shoulders, snapping-him out-of his daze.

"Yeah…" Peter trailed-off, still a little-confused.

"Are you sure?!" Toyah asked, worriedly.

"Yeah, listen Love, are you alright if I pop-out for some fresh-air?! I just need-to get-away from the booze…" Peter explained.

"Yeah of-course, you go…Ring-me if you need-me though alright…" Toyah told-him.

Peter then headed-out and straight-over-to Roy's, if anyone knew what was up with Carla, it would-be him.

He knocked-on the door of the cafe and eventually, Roy had made his way downstairs and had opened the door.

"Owh…Peter…I wasn't expecting-you this evening…" Roy told-him truthfully, a little-confused-by his appearance.

"There's something-up with Carla isn't there?!" Peter asked, getting straight-to the point.

"Why do you ask?!" Roy replied, trying-to avoid having-to answer Peter's question. After-all, he had promised Carla that he would keep her secret.

"I was with her for 2 and a Half Years Roy, I was close-to her for another year and a bit before that…I know her inside-out Roy…I know when something's up." Peter explained, worriedly.

"You best come-in." Roy said, moving aside-to let Peter into the cafe, however, we wasn't sure how he was going-to handle-this. "Take a seat, I'll put the kettle-on." He said.

A few minutes later and Roy had returned with 2 mugs of coffee for himself and Peter.

"So I take-it from you inviting-me in that there is something wrong?!" Peter assumed.

"Yes there is but just-me telling-you that has already broken-my promise-to Carla…I've promised-to keep-it a secret Peter, and if you care about Carla as much as I think you-do, then you'll respect-that." Roy told-him.

"Well, I know that she's given-up drinking…And I know that she was in some-sort-of pain when she dropped those shopping-bags the other-day…And I know that she's sat-in the Rovers right now drinking white-wine with Michelle…So what I need-to know-is…Is she putting herself in danger?!" Peter asked, worriedly.

"She's risking her life by drinking alcohol." Roy revealed.

"Right…Well, I can't stop her from having another glass, but you can." Peter said.

"Well I can hardly turn-up at the Rovers at the same-time as you can I?! It will look suspicious." Roy said.

"Then go ahead-of me, I'll go in the back-way and hang-out the back for a little-bit." Peter told-him.

"Okay…Thank-You Peter." Roy said, appreciative-of his concern for Carla.

Over-at the Rovers, Carla was now back-at the bar, ordering another round of drinks for herself & Michelle, but she felt a little-bit wobbly, and she was holding-onto the bar to keep herself balanced.

"Here you go." Toyah said, placing their filled glasses onto the bar once-again. "Are you alright Carla?! You've gone really pale." She asked, really concerned.

"No actually, I don't feel to great." Carla replied, just as Roy walked-into the Rovers.

"Why don't you come-out the back-ey?! Take-it easy for a bit?!" Toyah suggested.

"Carla…What's going-on?!" Roy asked-her.

"Carla?!" Michelle voiced-her concern as she stood-up to be by Carla's side.

"Come-on, lets get you out the back, away from prying-eyes." Roy said, helping-her to walk through to the back-room.

As they walked-through, Peter was already back from Roy's, and was sitting-on the sofa.

"Carla, what's up?!" Peter worried-as he stood-up so there was space for Carla to sit-down. "Toyah what's wrong with her?!" He asked-in a bit-of a panic.

"She's okay she's just had a bit-of a funny-turn." Toyah explained.

Peter went and crouched-down next to where Carla was now led-on the sofa.

"Carla, what's wrong?! Please tell-me?!" He said, nearing tears.

"It's nothing I just need-to lie-down for a bit that's all." She replied, stubborn-as ever.

Toyah had noticed Peter's concern for his Ex-Wife, she was really trying-not-to-be jealous, but part-of her just couldn't help-it. He was nearly-in tears for goodness-sake.

Toyah soon snapped-out-of her unhealthy thoughts. "Right, why doesn't everyone go back-out the front, give Carla a bit-of space ey?!"

"Someone should stay with her though. To keep-an eye on her." Roy suggested.

"I will." Peter said before Roy had barely finished-his sentence.

"Really?! Is that alright with you Carla?!" Michelle asked-her best-friend.

"Yeah…Yeah it's fine Peter can stay." Carla agreed, besides she needed-to talk-to him. 

Once everyone had left the room, Carla sat-up a little to let Peter come and sit next-to her on the sofa, turning-to face-him as he sat-down.

"So are you trying-to make poor Toyah jealous or what?!" Carla asked-him.

"What dya mean?! I'm just worried about-ya that's all?!" Peter replied.

"Did-ya see the poor-girls face just then?! She thinks she's losing-you to me." Carla told-him.

Peter laughed. "Don't be so stupid. I'm happy with Toyah."

"Yet the only person you're concerned about right-now is me?!" Carla questioned-him.

"Yeah but Carla, Toyah hasn't had a funny-turn. Please tell-me what's up Carla…I need-to know." Peter pleaded with her.

Carla sighed. "I've got liver-failure…" She finally revealed-to him.

"Then why the heck were you drinking?!" He asked-her, shocked.

"Because only you & Roy know…And I don't want anyone-else knowing…And especially not me family." Carla said.

"But Carla, they could help-ya…Like, if you needed-an operation…A transplant" Peter replied.

"Owh don't start turning-into Roy, Peter, please don't…" Carla begged-him, she'd heard enough-of all of this already.

"Alright, alright, I won't make a fuss…As long as you promise-to stop drinking." Peter told-her.

"Okay…Fine…I promise that from this point onwards, I am tee-total." Carla replied with a little-giggle.

"Good." Peter said with a smile as Toyah popped-her around the door. "Everything alright in here?!" She asked.

"Yeah he's looking after-me Love. Don't you worry." Carla replied.

"Good, well just shout-if you need anything." Toyah said, before leaving them both-to it.

"See…She was checking-up on us just then." Carla told Peter, but he just laughed.

"It's not funny Peter…I'm not here to wreck your relationship…Besides…With our history…There's no going back really is there?!…" She trailed-off.

"Fine…Well why don't I do what a man and a woman who are 'just friends' do and make-us both a cuppa?!" Peter suggested.

"That would-be lovely…Thanks…Mate." Carla said, shooting Peter a cheeky-wink as he got-up to go and put the kettle-on.

 _ **Please Review!**_


End file.
